Broken And Mended
by Dead Empress
Summary: This story is about Angel and Spike. The two vampires with souls (even though one's a ghost.) Things change drastically when Buffy arrives in L.A. Oh, please be nice, this is the first fan fic I've ever written!
1. Meetings

Setting; In L.A. (Where Angel lives)  
  
Time; Just after the episode where Spike (the ghost) became corporeal (a body you could touch.)  
  
Main Characters; Spike, Angel, Buffy, and the rest of the Angel crew (plus some guest characters such as Cordelia and Connor)  
  
Disclaimer; I own almost nothing in this story, Joss and his writers own it all. The only thing that is mine is the Yurinia demon!  
  
P.S. This is the first story I've ever written for here, and I love criticism so please sign (and thanks to everyone that reads this and likes it, you're great!!!)  
  
* * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
  
"Ring around the Rosie, pocket full of posies, hush a, hush a," a young girl sang while skipping down the busy street beside the bus stop. She came to a bench. A lonely bench where only one man was sitting. "Are you waiting for someone?," she asked.  
The man had dark brown hair with a white collar peaking out of his black suede jacket. His pants were black and straight and looked very expensive. He leaned over so his face was hidden, and held a deep red rose. The man started to sit up slowly. The skin of the man was pale. His deep brown eyes were intense, they drew you in. He looked at the girl. His blood felt almost warm for a second. He felt hunger as if he's never eaten before. The animal-like rage was trying to fight its way out of him. The little blonde girl was so fair looking, untouched from the evil of the modern world. If he could just have one bite. Still, the gentle but deep sound of his voice came out. "Yep, should you be out here alone?"  
"I'm waiting for my mommy. I don't know where she went. She wasn't in the store like she said!"  
"Well, what's your name? We'll find her," the stranger said.  
"It's Millie," the girl replied.  
"Mine's Angel," he said. As Angel said that, his face fell. He heard a sound that no one else around him could possibly hear. It was the sound of a lady's scream. The sound of a young woman horrified came from the dark alley beside the gift store about a block down the street.  
Angel looked at the girl. "Stay here, don't move." And at that he ran towards the alley. No one's feet could possibly move that fast, but Angel's seemed to. An M-Class Mercedes Benz just about hit him, and he knew that it couldn't touch him. Angel jumped right over the car, and into the alley.  
There against the cold stone wall was a scared looking blonde woman being held there. A woman with a hideous looking face held her there. She wore a long dirty knitted black tie-up sweater, and dirty boot legged jeans. It looked like she was actually going to bite the woman's neck. But just as the hideous woman was about to, Angel called out to her. "Hey, I don't think she likes that very much," and at that a wooden stake flew out of Angel's hands and pierced the skin of the attackers chest, and stayed launched into her heart. At that, she turned to dust. "Now you, you're Millie's mom, right?," Angel asked.  
The woman nodded while sitting huddled against the wall crying.  
"Then go take care of her, she wants to be with her mom." He helped up the woman and pointed to the girl, and the woman ran towards the bench where her daughter sat.  
  
A bus pulled up to the stop. Angel watched it from inside the dark alley. It was the perfect spot for Angel; away from people. One, two, three people got off. About 10 more stepped off the bus. Then, she got off. Her blonde hair fell just below her shoulders which were covered by a deep brown leather jacket. Her jeans fell at her ankles where her black leather boots covered her feet. She looked up into the crowd. No one was to be seen. The young lady looked around as everybody was walking away with their loved ones. A rose brushed up against her face, and she heard a whisper in her ear, "Buffy, you're finally here."  
The sad face of the girl turned into a smiling one. She turned around to see the man who whispered. "Angel!," Buffy exclaimed happily. "I missed you!"  
  
Angel and Buffy had finally reunited. Buffy was a vampire slayer, meaning she killed vampires and any other evil demon, but Angel wasn't evil. He had a soul. The thing was, if Angel was ever truly happy his curse would cause his soul to go away. The curse was that if Angel ever experienced a moment of true happiness that the goodness in Angel would disappear. Angel started to open the passenger door for Buffy. "What the hell are you doing?," Buffy asked. "You can't just open up any car door you want, or are you stealing from rich demons too now?" "I own this car Buffy. Legally!," Angel said.  
"How? How could you afford a car like this?" Buffy asked while feeling pretty special because she got to ride around in a fancy sports car.  
"I. I sort of own. Wolfram & Hart!"  
"What??? THAT EVIL CORPORATION? ANGEL, WHAT THE HE-?"  
Angel cut Buffy off. "Relax, relax. I knew you'd act like this! I've owned it for just a little while! I was given it because what I thought I was doing was good for mankind, the 'Evil Corporation' thought I sort of destroyed the hopes of the people, so they gave me the business and now I'm trying to change the way things are run!"  
Buffy sort of smiled, it was a weak smile. She couldn't believe what she was hearing, but it didn't sound like anything evil. It didn't sound like Angelus, or one of those evil lawyers! "All right, all right, lets go," Buffy said. "By the way, how long have you owned it?"  
"Oh, not very long." Angel drifted off.  
"Angel, how long have you owned it?" Buffy asked again almost sounding stern.  
"The day I gave you the amulet to stop the apocalypse!"  
"What? Are you kidding me? Angel, you never told me!"  
"Buffy, just get in the car. We'll talk more later! Please?" Angel said in a sad voice.  
"Well, all right," Buffy said. They got in the car and drove away. 


	2. The Other Vampire

It was another workday at Wolfram & Hart. Fred was working with Knox on a dew weapon which was half magic and half machine. With one short chant you could kill a whole bunch of different demons. Lorne was planning the next party. Wesley was researching a Yurinia demon that had tentacles coming out of its stomach which was last spotted in the more downtown district. About Gunn, well he was talking to Eve about his next demon case. And Spike was in Angel's office chair with his feet on the desk celebrating the fact that he was corporeal again.  
Angel walked into his office. "Spike, get your damn feet off my desk before I-"  
"Before you what?" Spike asked. "Hey chap? You seem to forget that this big bad took you on when you tried to steal my Mountain Dew that was supposed to restore my soul, so don't 'before I' me because I'll take you on again!" And as he said that a big grin came over his face.  
Spike, which was a pseudonym for his other nickname William The Bloody, was another vampire with a soul, just like Angel (although Spike would never admit to being a thing like Angel.) Angel may be sweet and charming, but he was sort of a loner by nature and pretty broody. Even when Angel has a soul, people just meeting him couldn't tell if he had one or not. Spike isn't as old as Angel, but still was about 100 or more years of age. He killed two slayers before he went to kill Buffy. That was when all the chaos happened. A bunch of military people from the Initiative (Buffy was actually involved with Riley, a member of the Initiative, for about 2 years) captured Spike and put a chip in his head so he could no longer hurt another human. William the Bloody then started to do stuff for the Scooby's for money (Buffy's group that helped her kill demons.) Later on he fell madly in love with Buffy (and while he was still technically evil and was able to attack just her again) went through trials that could've killed him to restore his soul. Buffy admitted to loving him too just before he gave up his own life to save the world using the amulet that Angel gave Buffy. Actually, that amulet was how Spike came back to life. Angel opened up an envelope, and the amulet fell out of it releasing Spike in his ghostly form. Spike himself was quite handsome. He wore the long black leather jacket that used to belong to a slayer that he killed in the 70's. His accent is English, and he always referred himself as the 'big bad.' And big he was, looking about 6 footish, but definitely not as bad as he used to be since he got his soul back. Spike had slicked back blonde hair, and had a long distinguished looking face. When he wasn't being all-sarcastic as usual, he was quite serious and enticing and was more sensitive than no one but Buffy could've actually known. "Spike, get out," Angel yelled. "I have work to do, I don't need your feet on my desk! I actually liked you better when you weren't corporeal, than your feet would've gone through my desk and you would be off bothering Fred to help you and not haunting me as much!" "Now now," Spike said. "Can't we all just get along?" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
Buffy walked into Wolfram & Hart. It was huge. It was pretty hard to get into, but somehow she always seemed to manage. She knew that Angel didn't ask her to come, but she had to see it. The slayer looked up. Tons of beings everywhere, some of which were demon, some were human. Some you couldn't tell. Lorne walked up to Buffy, "Hey sweet thing, what can I do for you?"  
Buffy never saw Lorne before, and only heard a little bit about him. Angel didn't really talk a lot about his friends, but just enough that when he told her a story she could follow along. "Uh yeah, I'm looking for Angel, could you tell me where he is? Apparently he owns the place now which is really surprising considering he fought against the place for years but.," Buffy started before she realized she was talking too much and cut herself off.  
"Whoa whoa whoa, you sound like you know the guy personally! You're sort of throwing me off here! What's your name?"  
"Oh me, I'm his friend from Sunnydale, Buffy."  
"You're Buffy," Lorne practically shouted out. "The slayer that died twice, and caused two vampires to fall in love with her and destroyed a god and is friends with Willow and who actually killed Angel himself, that Buffy?"  
"Boy, for someone I don't even know, you sure know a lot about me!"  
" Oh, I'm Lorne, the singing demon!"  
"Nice to meet you Lorne!"  
"You sure are different from Faith, feisty one isn't she?"  
"Yeah, I heard about her threatening Connor! Still, she is a bitch! I guess I shouldn't be saying that, she's staying with me and the other Scooby's!"  
"Really? Well you sure are a delight, say hey to her and Willow for me. And hey, who's Connor?"  
Buffy felt a pretty embarrassed. That's right, Angel told Buffy about the whole Connor thing and how they don't know about Connor she thought. "Ummm. Oh, he's just an old crabby friend of Angel's, but hey. So you're Lorne. Nice to meet you again, but do you know where Angel is? I don't mean to catch you short or anything but I'm trying to surprise him, I picked up some fresh blood," she said and pulled out a bag of pigs blood from her purse that she got from the butcher shop earlier.  
"Oh, I passed his office just up the stairs, I think he's arguing with Spike. As usual!," he grinned. "Well, I have to go, these parties don't make themselves!," He said than walked away.  
Buffy stood there looking confused. "Wait. did you say. Spike?" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
  
"For the last time Spike, get your dead English butt out of my office!," Angel yelled.  
"I'm comfy and I haven't finished my morning flask yet!," Spike said with a smile in defense as he pulled his silver flask out of his favorite leather jacket to take a sip.  
The office door flew open. "Spike?," the two vampires heard someone whisper. It came from Buffy's lips. She was surprised looking, very shocked. She could feel her arms and legs tense up and the breath practically escaping out of her lungs.  
"Buffy? Oh Buffy, I didn't know you were here! Oh Buffy," Spike said in happiness. He rolled over to Buffy still sitting in Angel's chair and hugged her.  
"Spike. How did you? When did you?"  
"This old chap didn't tell you?" Spike asked. He looked over at Angel. "Geez love, I've been a ghost here since just after the summer, it's just 3 days ago that I got the body!"  
"Angel, you didn't tell me?" Buffy said in fury. She tried not to be mad. The man she loved was back. but she used to love Angel too. "How could you not tell me?"  
"I was kind of hoping that he'd go away after awhile and not have to worry you, plus." Angel started to say in defense, then he looked at Spike's smirking face. "I don't want to talk about this now Buffy, not while he's around."  
"Thanks for sparing us," Spike said. "Buffy, lets you and the big bad go for a little walk. I'll show you around."  
Angel watched the two walk out of his office. How could he have not told Buffy? He loved her. He still loved her. Angel knew that the last year or so Buffy and that bastard Spike were intimate and then he got his soul. for her! Angel couldn't compete with that. He could never get intimate with Buffy or he'd lose his soul. And when he did lose his soul he would try to kill her, but when Spike didn't have a soul and could even attack Buffy he wouldn't. He loved her, with or without his soul. 


	3. Together Again

Buffy and Spike walked through the halls of the law firm as happy as could be. Spike really wasn't gone for good, he was there with Buffy.  
"Spike, glad you're in the physical plain again?" Fred asked as she stopped the two.  
"Great, I just got to piss off Angel, and I can do this," as Spike put his arm around Buffy.  
"Hello, we haven't met! I'm Fred! Wow, not much people let Spike his arm around them. You must not know each other very well," Fred joked while shaking Buffy's hand.  
"Hi, I'm Buffy," the slayer said with a laugh.  
"Buffy, wow, another slayer! That's the second one I met! Have you seen Angel yet?," Fred asked.  
Buffy's grin turned into a sad frown.  
"Actually, me and Buffy just reunited. Angel brought her to L.A. without telling either one of us about me being not dead and all!," Spike said.  
"What? That's not very Angel. Actually, it sort of is."  
"Fred," Wesley yelled. "I need your help, my magical books seem to be going a bit bizarre." Wesley walked up to all three of them. "Buffy!" He exclaimed. "It's good to see you!"  
"Wesley, wow! You're not all uptight looking! Angel didn't lie!" Buffy said. She gave Wesley a hug.  
"And you look absolutely stunning. I haven't seen you since before the high school incident. And I'm absolutely shocked myself! It seems as though you and Spike do get along!"  
"What's the deal with your books?" Fred said. "Sorry to break up the reunion."  
"Oh, some of the texts are changing. It's rather odd, it's as if someone's rewriting everything." Wesley replied. He didn't mind Fred breaking up the reunion at all. He treasured every single word that came out of her mouth. Intelligent, beautiful, Wesley was in love with her. But then there was Knox, Fred's crush. Her associate that was also a scientist like herself, and also her friend. Wesley couldn't blame her, Knox seemed great, and Wesley's one move on Fred of hopes of kindling a relationship was too late and too awkward of time.  
"I'd better go check it out," she said to Buffy and Spike. "Great meeting you, I love you Sunnydale folks. maybe not quite so much that other slayer Faith though. Bye!"  
"Well love, lets make a move on," Spike said. "And we have to stay away from the main lounge,"  
"What's in the main lounge," Buffy asked.  
"Harmony! Right about now she's probably dancing to soul train or something on TV!"  
"OK, away from the main lounge it is!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
Spike and Buffy were sitting in the corner of the Wolfram & Hart's empty Gym.  
"Wow, I cannot believe how big this place is! It even has it's own gym!," Buffy said in amazement. "I should bring Faith and the other slayers here sometime! We could train!"  
"All of them made it out okay?" Spike asked.  
"You never heard? Anya's dead, but most of the slayers made it out alive!"  
"Really. You know, Anya was annoying, but I liked the girl. She spoke her mind and didn't ramble on like a bloody idiot unlike the other Scooby buggers!"  
"Hey," Buffy said in defense. "That's my posse you're calling a bugger! And of course you liked Anya, you slept with her right after." Buffy drifted off. She felt like she shouldn't have said that much.  
"Buffy, what you said when we last saw each other. You said you loved me. Did you mean it? Because I always did.'  
"Spike," Buffy said. "I meant every word."  
"Does that mean that we can be together now?"  
"I'm not sure what that means. I remember the night that you found me in the abandoned house and you held me. I really wish we could be like that. Could you just hold me?"  
Spike put his arm around the slayer. "Buffy, I won't let you go! You belong to the big bad. You're my slayer!"  
"But, it isn't that easy!"  
"Bloody hell it isn't. Stick with me. I'll take care of you good."  
Buffy looked up at the vampire. He appeared to be sure of himself, but Buffy knew what he was really like inside. He hurt too, just as much if not more than anyone else. Sure, Spike always had confidence in a fight, but when it came down to Buffy he never had that same self-assurance. Buffy looked up at him. Spike returned her glance with his own. They felt comfortable together.  
Oh Spike, if only it could be like this! Buffy thought to herself.  
"Buffy, how have you been doing?"  
She didn't want to tell Spike how she had been doing. Inside she was torn up! She lost Spike. She thought she lost him forever, but he was here now. with her. So why couldn't she say something? Buffy really missed Spike, more than she ever missed Riley when he left, the Scooby's when she died and was in heaven, and. even her mom. Sure it sounded horrible, but Buffy knew that her mom could have complications. She was ready to deal with her death, but nothing could've prepared her with Spike dying. It was so sudden. Whenever Buffy thought of him after that her eyes would start to water up and she's always have to suddenly 'go to the bathroom.'  
"Buffy, did you hear me?" Spike asked.  
Buffy snapped out of it. "Oh, yeah Spike. I'm doing good! Same old B, god. I have to stop talking to Faith!"  
"Well, if you were with Faith then things certainly couldn't be too bloody dreary."  
Buffy smiled. Spike made his little smile at her, the kind of smile that he rarely used around other people. He seemed truly happy when he made that face. Buffy snuggled in to Spike's arm. She looked at Spike. He looked back at her. His eyes were intensely gazing into her own. He started to lean in towards her. All Spike could think about was the fact that Buffy was back, his Buffy! She could tell he wanted to kiss her, and Buffy wanted to be able to kiss back. He held her arms and went for it. Right in the middle Buffy tore away from it.  
"No Spike, no."  
Spike stopped and quickly stood up. "Buffy, I'd never hurt you again. Not like the last time we saw each other before I left to get my soul."  
"Spike, that's not why I pulled away!"  
"Then Buffy, why? Don't you love me?"  
"It's not that Spike. I do, it's just that, well. I need to get used the fact that you're back! And, I need to know if you're back for good. And there's."  
"Angel? It's Angel, isn't it? I knew it. When you were fighting the preacher with after the night we spent together holding each other and he showed up, I went by to see you. To help you if I could. I saw you kiss him."  
"Spike, I stopped. I told him that I wanted you. It's just that, he was my first boyfriend, my first love! I can't change that, and if I could I don't think I would. It's natural for me to still want him. Can't I want to be with the both of you?"  
"Buffy, maybe I'm not first on your list, but you are on mine and you're going to have to make a choice!," Spike said. A tear trickled out of his eye. He wiped it away and started walking. He punched the punching-bag that hung from the ceiling and turned around. "And if you choose him I hope you and Angel have a great life," he said in a sarcastic but depressed voice. "And when you two try something and his soul flees, remember that I don't have a bloody curse and that I gave my all to be with you!" 


	4. Angel & The Prophecy

"Wesley, what did you want me to look at?" Fred asked.  
"Fred, I want you to take a look at my books."  
"The ones that have access to any known written script?"  
"Yes. I was reading more of the Tsen Tsu prophecy, the one that will make Angel human one day. Now it could possibly be Spike. It seems as though the script was changing on me." Wesley's eyebrows seemed to arch in such a way that he looked utterly and completely puzzled.  
"Changing, how?" Now Fred seemed to be very curious as she walked more towards the table where Wesley had been reading the books. She leaned over to where the new prophecy had been written out. Wesley looked at her. He caught the aroma of her apple-scented hair as she stood beside him.  
"Well, it's ummm. The writing started to move around. I didn't get to translate it yet, but it appears to be much different then before. It's as if-"  
"Someone has been rewriting the prophecy." Fred finished off Wesley's sentence.  
"My exact thought. Fred, you're pure genius. I was wondering if you had time to help me translate it."  
"Well, me and Knox," Fred started to say.  
'Knox, I wish that Fred would forget about Knox,' Wesley thought. "Fred, you don't have to. I could do it myself."  
"No, I was just about to say that what me and Knox were going to walk together after work was done, but this is more important!"  
Wesley was absolutely thrilled to hear that. He'd be able to spend more time with Fred! * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
"Buffy," Angel said. "I thought you were with Spike."  
"I was," she said. "I needed to see you. Angel, why didn't you tell me?"  
"I wanted to. But, I needed to know that you'd come to L.A. because of me, and not him. And, well Buffy. You know mine and Spike's past! I'm sorry Buffy, but you don't tell me everything either, like when you and Spike first started seeing each other."  
"Angel, I'm sorry for that, and I forgive you. Spike seems pretty upset with me right now!"  
"He's always pissed about something! Or trying to piss other people off!" Angel could see that Buffy was looking serious. "What's wrong?"  
"Angel, why didn't you ever come back to Sunnydale? The one time you did you didn't tell me, and the other times you stayed for maybe a couple of hours. I always wanted you back but you never stayed for more than a night!"  
"I didn't want my actions to get you hurt Buffy. What does this have to do with Spike anyway?"  
Buffy ran up to Angel and kissed him. "He thinks I don't love him as much as I love you!" * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
Three hours went by. Spike was nowhere to be seen, Gunn met Buffy and wanted to show her the neat weapons he had by taking her patrolling, and Wesley and Fred had just opened up the door to Angel's office.  
"Angel, it's a good thing you're still here!," Fred said.  
"Fred, Wesley, why are you two still at the office?"  
"We've been translating a prophecy about you Angel!"  
"Not another one, what does it say?"  
"It's the tsen tsu prophecy! It changed, and we have it written out. but it doesn't have much, just a little bit of information and a spell!"  
"What, what does it say?" Angel asked sounding interested.  
Fred took the paper out of Wesley's hand and started to read. "'The chosen one will choose the human.' Angel, that's just the prophecy, now Wesley will say the spell since I'm more scientific than magical."  
"Majadume, open your door. Open the way to the answers. Arachanay suletin ark duse ure afanier!"  
As Wesley said that the floor started to shake. The three of them were holding onto something.  
"Wesley, what the hell did you do?" Angel yelled.  
"I don't know!" Wesley said. "A portal is supposed to appear!"  
A blinding light flashed. The shaking stopped. Right in front of Angel's desk appeared a door. The door itself was a beautiful silvery color. The knob seemed to have been made of crystal, and at the base of the doorknob was encircled by a golden dragon. Angel went to open it.  
"Angel, are you sure you don't want me to research more about this?" Fred asked.  
"Fred, I want to know if this has anything to do with me becoming human. I can't afford for Spike to find this before me and take my place!" And as Angel said that he turned the doorknob and stepped into the lit up realm that seemed to be situated behind the lone-standing doorway. * * * * * * * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * * * * *  
Angel looked around. He was in a room of all black. He couldn't see a thing. "What did I get myself into?" he said aloud.  
A voice spoke, "you're looking for answers!" The room lit up and there stood a familiar face.  
"Cordelia," Angel said not believing his eyes. "Are you Cordelia?"  
"I am not Cordelia, I am whoever you'd want to see!"  
"Did you change the prophecy? And if you did, why?" Angel asked.  
"I am the writer of the prophecy, of all prophecies concerning you! The prophecy changed because the circumstances changed. Little did I know that another vampire would gain a soul and gain the affection of the slayer!"  
"But, what did the prophecy mean?"  
The Writer changed her appearance, instead of Cordelia the one standing before Angel was now no one other than Angel's son, Connor. "The prophecy means exactly what it says! 'The chosen one will choose the human!'"  
"Is Buffy the chosen one? And don't change again, it's annoying!"  
"Yes, if that is who the true slayer is, this 'Buffy', then that is who will choose the human!" The writer now changed back to Cordelia. "The chosen one will use her better judgment to choose which vampire she wants to be human! If she loves you more than the other vampire, than you will become human. The prophecy was disrupted. I felt I had to change it. Both of the vampires had much to do with stopping many apocalypses!"  
"Cordy, I mean, whoever you are, how will she choose?"  
"Only her lips could tell! The kiss will determine!"  
"If that's true, then I should be human! We already kissed!"  
The Writer turned into Buffy this time. "Her heart and mind were not made up. Only then will her kiss work!" The Writer vanished and Angel was standing inside his office with Fred and Wesley.  
"Well," Wesley said excitedly, "Did it work, are you human?"  
"Buffy has to choose between me and Spike, and only then will one of us become human!" 


	5. The Chosen One

Chapter 5  
  
"So," Gunn said to Buffy while carrying his brand new high-tech cross bow in his left hand. "What's it like having all that slayer strength?"  
"Did you not hear that from Faith? She's all for being a slayer!"  
"Yeah, but you've been through more! I mean, you're the original!"  
Buffy looked around at the empty lot. It was pretty empty. "It's about the same type of strength that Angel has! Except I'm still stronger than Angel!" she said with a smile. "So, how come we're in an empty lot?"  
"Well, right here is where that Yurinia demon was last seem, the one with the tentacles on its stomach! It's a pretty nasty demon apparently, so I thought we could kill it!"  
"Sounds like a normal slayer day! So, the baddie is supposed to be here, right?"  
"That's what my sources say."  
"Does this demon have three spikes at the elbows on its arms and is a deep reddish brown color?"  
"Yeah, you fought this thing before or something?"  
"No, its right over there," Buffy said as she pointed about 10 meters behind Gunn.  
The Yurinia saw them. It started to run towards them. Gunn got out his fancy cross bow and shot an arrow at the demon. It hit one of the small tentacles on its stomach. The demon hissed. The spikes in its arm shot out towards Gunn.  
"Ooowww." Buffy heard come from Gunn. She turned around and two of the six spikes had penetrated into his left hand and his stomach. The crossbow fell out. Buffy jumped towards the demon kicking him in his head. The demon quickly recovered and hit Buffy in the stomach throwing her through the air. They fought for a while. Gunn watched unable to do much besides watch them fight. He admired her fighting style. Fast, strong, and still had a lot of grace. She could toss that demon further than the demon threw her! It was perfect. Every single attack of hers emitted a huge blow. Finally once the spikes grew back and the Yurinia appeared to be weakened, Buffy pulled two out and thrust them into the demons upper chest and face. It fell. The spikes evaporated and blue ooze emerged from the body.  
"Eeewww, these are my new shoes!" Buffy complained while kicking the blue-blood like substance off her boots. "Hey, are you okay?" she asked after turning towards Gunn.  
"Yeah, it's all good. Man, you sure can fight! You actually have a bit of style unlike the other superpower people I've seen! Oh god, this stings!" Gunn pulled the arrow out of his stomach. "It's the hand I'm worrying about, these are fighting hands!"  
"Gee, thanks! Hey, watch out," Buffy said. A male vampire grabbed Gunn from behind and flung him. "Hey vampie, get away from him. Or are you into guys?" Buffy asked the tall dirty hideous creature.  
"I'd watch my mouth if I were you, little girl!" the vampire said.  
Buffy punched him in the face, "Who's afraid of the big bad slayer?," she asked.  
"You're a slayer? I've always wanted to catch me one of those! Guess who'll be my first!"  
"In your dreams," she said. Buffy punched him in the face than went to kick him in the stomach. As soon as she did the demon grabbed her leg and flung her into the air, and she landed flat on her back. The vampire jumped on top of her and was about to bite her, when all of a sudden he got attacked. by Spike. Spike threw him off of Buffy and onto the ground, then pulled out a stake and quickly dusted the vamp.  
"Spike," Buffy said as she got up. "I could've killed him myself. I can't believe you did that, just like when we lived in Sunnydale!"  
"No, I saved you in Sunnydale when I had to do that, you were just too stubborn to say so admit it. And still stubborn you are, slayer!"  
"Spike, I have no time for this, I have to get Gunn to the doctor!," Buffy said as she helped Gunn walk to his car.  
"Well here, let me help!"  
"That's all right Spike," Gunn said.  
"You're in no condition to drive, I'll do it!" the persisting vampire said.  
"Fine," Gunn replied. The three of them all went into Gunn's '88 Ford Mustang and drove towards Wolfram & Hart to see the office's doctor. * * * * * * * * * *  
* * * * * 


End file.
